spyrofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spyro Reignited Trilogy
Spyro Reignited Trilogy ist der neueste Ableger der Spyro-Serie. Hierbei handelt es sich um einen Remaster. Es wird also grafische Änderungen geben. Ob weitere Elemente zugefügt werden, ist nicht bekannt. Das Spiel wird Neuauflagen der drei Teile Spyro the Dragon, Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer und Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon enthalten. Insgesamt sollen über 100 Levels in der neuen Grafik erscheinen. Der geplante Releasetermin war ursprünglich der 21. September 2018, wurde jedoch auf den 13. November 2018 verschoben. Geschichte Allgemein Der Meister der Flammen ist zurück! Wie immer ist er Feuer und Flamme, und jetzt brennt er auf neue Abenteuer in atemberaubendem HD. In der Spielesammlung Spyro Reignited Trilogy heizt Spyro seinen Gegnern ein wie nie zuvor. Lass die Spannung der drei Originalspiele Spyro the Dragon, Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! und Spyro: Year of the Dragon wieder aufflammen. Erkunde riesige Reiche und triff die hitzigen Persönlichkeiten des Abenteuers in vollständig neu gemasterter Pracht wieder. Denn es gibt nur einen Drachen, der gerufen wird, wann immer ein Reich in Gefahr ist. Spyro the Dragon thumb|left|110pxGnasty Gnorc ist aus dem Exil zurückgekehrt. Er hat finstere Magie in den Drachenreichen entfesselt, die Drachen in Kristalle eingesperrt und eine Armee von Gnorcs aufgestellt. Spyro kann als einziger Drache zusammen mit seinem Libellenfreund Sparx die sechs Heimatwelten durchqueren, die Drachen befreien und den Tag retten! Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage thumb|left|110px(Früher als Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer in Europa erschienen) Spyro wurde in das Land Avalar gebracht, um den bösen Zauberer Ripto zu besiegen, der einen Konflikt in Avalars Heimatwelten entfacht hat. Sämtliche Heimatwelten werden von Ripto und seinen Schergen gefangen gehalten und es liegt an Spyro, sie zu besiegen und für Frieden in Avalar zu sorgen. Spyro: Year of the Dragon Die Drachenreiche feiern das "Jahr des Drachen", als eine mysteriöse vermummte Gestalt auftaucht und alle Dracheneier stiehlt. Unter dem Bann der bösen Zauberin bewacht nun eine Armee von Rhynocs die hilflosen Eier in den Vergessenen Reichen. Zusammen mit neuen und alten Freunden zieht Spyro los, um die verlorenen Eier zu suchen, die Rhynoc-Armee zu besiegen und die böse Zauberin zu stoppen. Features Auch wenn es sich bei Spyro Reignited Trilogy um eine Neuauflage der ersten drei Spiele der Spyro the Dragon-Reihe handelt, gibt es hier einige Neuerungen: Allgemeine Neuerungen * Graphische Anpassungen * Individualisierung der Charaktere * Änderungen an den Dialogen * Aufarbeitung der Cutscenes * Überarbeitung der Leveldesigns * Neue Musikthemen ** man kann zu den alten Themen wechseln * Karte (deaktivierbar) * Darstellung optischer Elemente wie üppige Vegetationen oder Gemälde * drückt man den linken Analog-Stick, zeigt Sparx den Weg zu fehlenden Edelsteinen an Neuerungen in Spyro the Dragon * Die Feen und die Ballonfahrer kann man nun Sprechen hören * Fähigkeitenpunkte wurden eingeführt * Die englischen Levelnamen wurden ins Deutsche übersetzt * Wasser ist nun wirklich als Wasser erkennbar ** Jedoch kann Spyro auch hier noch nicht schwimmen Development Anfang 2018 gab es erste ernsthafte Gerüchte über eine Spyro Remastered Trilogy, welches im März des selben Jahres angekündigt werden sollte. Ein von Activision übernommener @SpyroTheDragon Twitter Account namens „Falcon McBob“ war ein früher, versteckter Hinweis auf das Erscheinen der Trilogie. Offiziell wurde es schließlich, als Activision unter dem Namen „Falcon McBob“ lilafarben Dekoeier an ausgewählte Persönlichkeiten verteilte. Die beiliegende Nachricht lautete: „Something is going to hatch! – Falcon McBob“. Die Schriftart glich außerdem der klassischen Spyro-Font. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Spyro Reignited Trilogy während der Entwicklung intern als "Project Falcon" bezeichnet wurde. McBob steht dabei für Toys for Bob, dem Entwickler der Trilogie. Letztendlich wurde die Spyro Reignited Trilogy von einer Amazon-Seite geleakt und am selben Tag offiziell von Activision mit einem ersten Trailer angekündigt. Das Spiel sollte ursprünglich am 21. September 2018 erscheinen, wurde allerdings auf den 13. November 2018 verschoben, um das Spiel gewissenhaft fertigstellen zu können. Galerie Screenshots = Spyro 3 Screenshot Sheila.jpg Gulp Reignited-Screenshot.jpeg Geldsack Reignited Screenshot.jpeg FkKV-D3AUBCyPbTD.jpg Dhrcq8NU8AAV3wD.jpg large.jpg DfHHJH3UcAANYYZ.jpg large.jpg De8V6RTWkAAMFcE.jpg DdaoUrfU8AAezrT.jpg DhHuptVU0AAPRgI.jpg DbFYfcpV4AAMGkC.jpg large.jpg DameZpoU8AAgnkj.jpg large.jpg Spyro Reignited Trilogy 014 1522917517.jpg Spyro Reignited Trilogy 013 1522917520.jpg Spyro Reignited Trilogy 012 1522917520.jpg Spyro Reignited Trilogy 011 Press Release 1522917616.jpg Spyro Reignited Trilogy 010 Press Release 1522917617.jpg Spyro Reignited Trilogy 003 1522917525.jpg Spyro Reignited Trilogy 008 1522917519.jpg Spyro Reignited Trilogy 009 1522917523.jpg Spyro Reignited Trilogy 007 1522917522.jpg Spyro Reignited Trilogy 005 1522917525.jpg Spyro Reignited Trilogy 006 1522917521.jpg Spyro Reignited Trilogy 004 Press Release 1522917618.jpg Spyro Reignited Trilogy 001 Press Release 1522917618.jpg |-| Artwork = DfL420TVMAAWh9y.jpg large.jpg|Cover Art Spyro 1 Reignited Cover.jpg S2RR.jpg Nestor Concept.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung zu Nestor Spyro in Spyro Reignited Trilogy.png DhwspD1VQAA0V-V.jpg large.jpg Dh7QhXDVMAEqbfd.jpg large.jpg DfDAhuTVQAAyTHj.png DfDAi8VVAAAnlqB.jpg Dd-gnz7VwAEyx0d.jpg De3Xb7nUwAAD0qq.jpg Dd-gm6LV0AAkPir.jpg DdfuenXV0AAwrJ4.jpg DcYdKxHV0AAp0KR.jpg Dc7fVeoVQAA80jE.jpg Dc7fWJVUwAAEyoP.jpg Dd6jHbGV0AAXqEC.jpg De3XdzsU0AAXsAu.png DhNQgT8VAAAcAQv.jpg SRT Gnasty Gnorc Concept.jpg Spyro Reignited Trilogy Artwork.jpg |-| Videos = Spyro Reignited Trilogy Ankündigungs-Trailer PS4, deutsch Trivia Einzelnachweise en:Spyro Reignited Trilogy Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Spiel (StD-Reihe)